Short Story Shippings
by MMDPlusFanfic
Summary: This is just some short shipping stories that my friends made for me and I decided to post them here! WARNING: Yaoi, Yuri, Incest, Selfcest, some cursing. If you don't like any of these please don't read or just skip the ones that are the ones you don't like.
1. Norway x Iceland

NorIce(Norway/Iceland)

With careful fingers, Norway gently tied the bandages into a small knot to keep them in place over his little brother's wound, his eyes emotionless yet inside him he was so confused on what to feel. Lukas was jumbled with concern, pain, anger, and at the same time frustration. What happened this time was that Denmark got a little too drunk, and from this, he accidentally steered his axe into Emil, with Finland and Iceland being the only other ones home at the time. It really made Norway ticked over, though Iceland had assured him it was fine.

"...Lukas." The soft, cool voice brought the blonde's attention to the younger nation, whom stared right back with those determined, lavender orbs. He slowly brushed a hand across his brother's cheek, and it caused Norway to shiver at the new touch as Emil gave a thin smile. Of course, he didn't show his smile too often to others. But when alone, he would show it to his older brother without a single thought pulling him back.

"You know, you shouldn't be so worried. It's only Matthias being Matthias," Emil told him, which caused Lukas' eyes to flicker with a hint of deepening concern, and instead of switching it back it only grew. "Lukas, you're an idiot."

A deep, stifled laugh escaped the older nation, leaning his head towards his little brother's neck and nuzzling there, his arms slowly curling around him and he nuzzled his head into the warmth that came from his neck. To Iceland, it was a laugh of magic, and it made his pulse pick speed. Warmth spread across the white-haired's cheeks, and his arms embraced his lover in return.

Lukas mumbled gently, the deep voice breaking Iceland from his temporary, dreamy trance of replaying that simple laugh over and over in his laugh, listening it over like music, "I'm not an idiot. I just get worried for you, I thought it'd be simple enough."

Gently, there were smooth, warm lips against Emil's forehead, so soft. Emil felt warmth radiate from the spot, and as Lukas removed his lips from the younger one's forehead, it felt so lonely and cold without. Furious at what his brother had caused, he pushed Norway against the wall.

"Hey! You can't just do that and leave!" He burst out without thinking, and this causes the velvety, magical laugh to leave Norway once more. This makes Emil flush red, and his older brother wrapped his arms around Emil's waist, tugging him closer.

"Fine..." He murmured, laying down on the bed in the room, dragging his lover into his arms as he did so. With that, Emil only turned redder, but he enjoyed the heat that came from his brother's person. Cuddling closer, his deep blush died off, and his head nuzzled into the broad, well-toned chest of his lover. Luckily, they were the only ones home and that brought both of them great happiness of not being interrupted of their cuddling moment.

"I love you, Emil..."

The younger brother lifted his head, opening his mouth to respond when a loud shout blocked him from speaking right after the sound of the front door being swung open.

"NORWAY, ICELAND~! WE'RE HOME!~"

"A-Ahh...Matthias, not so loud." Finland's voice said, trying to remain cheerful but his voice wavered.

Spoke to soon about the whole "not interrupted thing".


	2. Romano x 2P North Italy

Lucimano

* * *

Romano gave a deep sigh, rubbing his forehead as his brother blabbed on and on about what he's been doing with Germany and Japan lately, but the word he keeps hearing over and over is "Germany". "GERMANYYY~~". Ugh, he should probably make that his alarm clock, so he could actually wake up in the mornings a little easier. But then again, Spain would most likely get upset when Romano ends up breaking the damn thing.

It was hard to ignore Italy, in all honesty. Feliciano couldn't help but blab on and on about things. It was just his nature, him being a social butterfly and a coward. Lovino let out a sigh, rubbing his head as he tried to comprehend what to occupy his mind with in attempt to shut his brother's words out. But nothing was really working.

And then Spain came to his rescue. For once.

"Ah, Veneziano! Germany called and said he needed you over right away!" The brunette appeared at the door frame, giving a sad smile over to Feliciano. "You should probably get going, si?"

"Oh, right! Thank you very much, Big Brother Spain!" With a happy smile, he jumped up from his chair. "I'll be off now. Goodbye, Big Brother Romano!" And he headed off with Spain following.

Thanking the heavens for what just happened, Romano sped into his room with a relieved sigh. Flopping onto the bed, he rubbed his head as he felt it pound with a headache. He groaned, rubbing his cheeks and head all over in attempt to make it go away.

"Ciao, mio caro amore.*" A deep voice mumbled from the shadows.

Flinching from the suddenness of the voice, Lovino lifted his head to see none other than Luciano leaning against the wall, playing with a knife in his left hand, looking right back at Romano with those bright red eyes.

"W-What the hell do you want?" He grumbled to Luciano, who gave a dark laugh in response, walking over to his lover.

"Come maleducato**, how rude. Can I not see my lover as I please? I'm happy that my annoying other is gone." He put away the blade that was in his hand, and the mafia leader leant down to Romano's head, kissing the soft, exposed cheek.

Lovino shivered with delight, but refused the urge to press closer to the murderous man he loved. Luciano sat down on the edge of the bed, and this caused Lovi to scoot over as if to offer room for his lover. And he obliged, curling up against the green-eyed Itallian.

"Did you miss me, ragazzo***?" questioned the "Another Version" of Lovino's brother, leaning his lips against the smooth skin of Lovino's warm jawline.

Hesitating, South Italy nodded and this causes a more slender smile to touch the counterpart's lips. "But...there is something wrong, my love..."

The warm, gentleness in Luciano's eyes had disappeared to a dark, red pit of rage. This caused Lovino to fear of what happened next. "Yet you've been too close to Spain! What did I tell you, idiota? I'm the only one that can have you!"

Not letting this continue father, fearing of another "Game" with knives in the equation, he pulled the counterpart by the tie, pulling him into a deep, loving kiss, and he felt his lover instantly relax.

"Mi dispiace, amore...****" Lovino murmured, pressing a smooth hand against Luciano's cheek as he slowly parted the kiss. A small, beautiful smile touched the tanner, red-eyed Itallian's lips.

"Kiss me again and we can pretend it never happened, Lovi." And so, he did.

* * *

Translations

Ciao, mio caro amore* = Hello, my dear love

Come maleducato** = How rude

Ragazzo*** = boy

Mi dispiace, amore...**** = I'm sorry, love...


	3. Denmark x Sweden

~ DenSu ~

Sweden gave a loud sigh from the kitchen, hearing the drunk Matthias blab on nonsense from the couch he was laid upon in the living room. Finland and the others were already in bed, it being 2 AM and far too late to be up at this time. But unfortunately, Sweden got a call from a bartender about Denmark still moping about, drunk and being a deep disturbance. And now he had to take care of the idiot.

Now he shall be known as Deadmark.

"...Denmark, drink this." He ordered, handing the cup of fresh water to the blonde. The former viking lifted his head, grinning and taking the cup and gulping it down obediently.

It would be nice to go to bed, but he couldn't trust _Deadmark_ hanging around like he was, drunk and all. It made Berwald simply want to drug him, or perhaps even knock him out just so the tall Nation could actually get some rest. Besides, Norway will gladly finish the job for Berwald in the morning.

Just as Sweden was going to stand up and get the sleeping pills, or even better, a frying pan or a baseball bat, he felt a hand on his arm, gripping it tightly. Berwald couldn't shake out of it, for Denmark's grip was surprisingly strong even when so drunk like he was.

"Sve," Denmark murmured, his voice filled with a tender feel. It made Berwald squirm, he never heard Denmark talk like that. Not to anyone. Not to him."Please stay with me."

The words were so soft, caring and even with the slightest of pain. He didn't want Berwald to leave, that's what for sure. And Sweden doubted he would be able to stand seeing him heartbroken. With a soft sigh, he found himself nodding with agreement, but instead of a loud, obnoxious "hooray" parade from Denmark, there was a smile that touched the young nation's lips.

Sweden curled up beside him, Denmark's arms curled around his waist, with his head nuzzled into the side of Sve's neck in a gentle, loving form. To Sweden, he felt secure and honestly, he felt happy.

"You know, Sweden. You're really adorable like this," the Dane teased, causing the held Nation to flick his forehead. Hard. "OWWW! Okay, okay. Right, right."

"...Just don't let go of me and I won't let go of you." Sweden grumbled, his arms cradling Denmark in return, and a brighter smile touched the younger nation's features as he kisses Sweden's neck softly.

"I love you..." He hummed, and Berwald mumbled a quiet 'I love you too' in response.

Filled with warmth and care, he found himself dozing off into the warm embrace that Denmark had provided.


	4. Denmark x Prussia

~ DenPru ~

There, the two men were prancing about in circles around Sweden and Germany. Unfortunately, for the two Nations, Denmark and Prussia were spraying confetti, honey, and whipped cream onto the two. They definitely were going to need about 5 showers and 20 towels to say the least.

Right as Sve is about to grab Denmark's wrist, the Dane fled the house, laughing his head off with Prussia easily catching up, and the two had run off.

"Ugh...Mein Gott...*" Ludwig grumbled.

Denmark rolled down the hillside, grinning as Gilbert followed suit, and ended up in the blonde's arms, nuzzled close together on the grassy meadow there. Recovering from their laughter, they snuggled up close to each other, with Denmark's nose nuzzled in the albino's pale hair.

"Ehehe...That was fun, Schatz.**" Gil told his lover, whom held him closer with his muscular arms around him, jacket shed to the floor under him, leaving him only in his red button-up, black tie, black pants and shoes.

"Yep...But um..." The Dane paused, and this caught the ex-nation's attention. He lifted his head, looking up at Denmark's face. "We need to talk, Gil..."

Gilbert frowned. He didn't like it when his boyfriend used that serious voice. It may have been attractive, but it really wasn't quite as assuring as it seemed.

"I want to move out with you." He stated, and this certainly surprised Prussia. The blonde continued, "I just...I want to live in our own house. And then...adopt a kid or two...Have a family, y'know?"

The red that dusted across the Danish Nation's cheeks was adorable. And Prussia loved it. He also liked the idea, but the look that his lover had was just a masterpiece, the cherry to top his words off. Grinning, the Prussian replied, "Yeah. Let's do that."

"Right. Then I'll grab my laptop and we can start searching!~" Matthias settled Gilbert on the ground, sitting up and slipping on his jacket before leading the way back to the house.

"R-Right now?" Surprise was in Prussia's voice, though he followed the Dane.

"RIGHT NOW!~~~" He yelled, laughing some more as he tugged on his lover's arm, leading them to the house the Nordics shared.

And after the two bought off a new house, raising a beautiful daughter, the two couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Translations

Mein Gott* = My God

Schatz** = Treasure


	5. Canada x 2P Canada

~ Red Velvet Pancakes ~

It was July 1st, with Matt in the kitchen working on some pancakes and his lover, Matthew, upstairs in bed. Now, it was the two's birthday. Since they were both Canada, after all. However, Matt wanted to give the day's limelight onto his boyfriend. Besides, Matt knew he was only just going to get a phone call or two from Oliver, Allen, and maybe Francois if he's lucky enough.

He was making regular pancakes, with Canadian maple syrup settled on the counter as he cooked away. Soon he finished, and right on time too. Because he heard a certain adorable Canadian named Matthew Williams head down the stairs and enter the room, a cute little yawn following.

"Matt...Where were you? It's cold-" The soft-spoken man stopped, taking in a deep breath, savoring the scent of pancakes.

"Erhm...I made you pancakes..." Matt muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as a deep blush covers his face, and this makes Matthew flustered as well. Sure, it was just pancakes. But to them it was special. It always has been, and forever it will be that way.

Matthew let a sweet smile touch his face, hopping over to where his lover stood, hugging onto him tightly. "Thank you, Matt!~"

Ah, there he was. Being adorable again. Flushing a brighter red, the 2P slowly closed his arms around the smaller man's waist, hugging him in return. "Y-You're welcome..."

"Let's eat up!" He giggled a tad like a schoolgirl, making his way to the plate of pancakes and taking a some, layering it on his plate, dribbling lots of maple syrup on his and retreating to the dining table.

A smile remained on Matt's features, enjoying the warmth he got, knowing that his lover was having a very good morning. Yes, this was a good Birthday just to see his lover so happy at such a small deed.


End file.
